blue sky, blue sea
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, drabble, femslash. 1st SALLY-ANNE/FAY! For them, blue is anything but a sad color. It makes them. Mention if used, thx. *Light T *


**blue sky, blue sea**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

Sally-Anne Perks has no artistic talent. But she still loves to paint pictures in her mind.

Currently she has her eyes closed and is creating a figure. Beside her on the beach in this fair summer, she pictures a figure. The figure is pale and slender, but tall. The figure takes shape—all curves and soft lines, without a single harsh edge.

Sally-Anne drums her fingertips across her lips. How will she define this figure today? Of course, her mind goes for the usual depiction.

The figure is female. She has no freckles and her plush lips are always slightly parted. Her hair is a dull brown, but it is shiny and falls to her back. Her nose is round and her cheekbones are soft corners. Her eyebrows are thick and full and arch in such a way that the figure looks permanently inquisitive. Her lashes are dark and thick, and the bottom ones brush her cheeks when she gazes downward.

Sally-Anne zooms out on the face and tries to finish the other basics. Basics are important.

Her subject has long limbs, the longest being her legs. Her fingers are slender and brighter than white, and they tap a nonsensical rhythm only she knows against her thigh. Finishing the basics, Sally-Anne notes a perfect womanhood and proportionate breasts, though her imagination doesn't focus long on them before she dresses the figure in a simple white summer dress. The dress is the only thing that gives the figure color by comparison.

With the outline done and the basics blobbed on, Sally returns to her favorite part, the face, and zeroes in on a set of eyes the clear color of blue topaz. The eyes are perfect and not speckled in any way. Someone else might be frightened by the lack of imperfection, but Sally relishes it. She sees it every day and—

"What's got you smiling like a goofball?"

The dream is almost ruined. Sally-Anne cracks one eye. She really is on the beach, in the sunlight, with her figure. But right now the sunlight is blocked by the silhouette of her best friend, Fay. "Nothing, really."

"You're lying," Fay says, her tone almost lyrical as she hovers a little closer.

Sally-Anne lifts her head up enough to peck Fay's lips, and it gets the other girl to back off. Ah, the sun returns. "Now I'm sitting up," the ginger girl replies, doing just that.

"Har har," the brunette remarks. Those cheeks are pleasantly flushed.

"Shall we return to the beach house? I'm sure Mum's whipped up lunch by now."

Fay shrugs. "Dunno. I quite like relaxing here with you." Her eyes slide to her. "It's nice not having anyone around. Not having to worry about Lavender or Parvati or Hermione coming around…"

Sally-Anne giggles. "Yes, it'll be hard, going back for our sixth year, won't it?" Unable to resist, Sally looks and locks eyes with Fay.

Behind Fay, everything is blue. Fay is nothing but a white and brown mark against the blue sky, the blue sea off the coast. It clicks with Sally-Anne that Fay's eyes are clear, sky blue, while her own are the dark, murky blue of the ocean.

It's appropriate, she thinks. Fay's sky eyes, and her ocean ones. Fay the sky, and she the sea. The sky hovers over the sea, just as Fay comes to hover over her again.

"It'll be the hardest," Fay breathes. She tugs Sally-Anne's hair free of the two plaited pigtails, and so there's red frizz everywhere. Fay calls them curls and runs her fingers through them. She always runs her fingers through them when humidity and ocean spray make them go haywire and coil. Then hair is forgotten as the two witches tie up their last day of a Muggle vacation with nothing but simple mortal activities, the first of which Fay demands be a kiss.

Sally-Anne loves the sky, and Fay loves the sea. With so much blue around them, Sally believes that blue will never be a sad color to them. And it can't be calm, either.

Blue is the color of excitement and passion and life—life meant to be shared.

Blue is the color of _them_.

- ^-^3

**Ah, fluff. It's nice to write sometimes. I like the descriptions here, too… -w- It's such a random idea, too, these two others from Hermione's dorm (well, Fay is; Sally-Anne I assume is the fifth girl ;P). But it's fun and I think I could work more with them in the future. It's also nice to write something that departs a little from the chaos of the things happening in the storyline at this time…such as the murders and disappearances at the beginning of HBP. :O**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :]**


End file.
